idle_wizardfandomcom-20200213-history
Attribute Guide
Attributes After growing in power through collecting 1e10 Mysteries (10 Billion), the Paragon will awaken the powers within. As time passes, you will naturally gain more points to spend. The time between each new point depends on 3 main aspects: #Attributes gained through the waiting (attributes from completing Challenges are completely free) #Current Hero Level #Mysteries collected __TOC__ Attribute Skills You can spend these point into the Attribute Skill Trees, which will increase your special abilities and grant special boosts with every set of 25 Attribute Points (AP) in each skill. Each point is multiplicative in progression and efficiency. (You can use '"Shift + Click"' to jump to the next 25th Skill Point.) Explanations and strategy are out of date. Intelligence Int gives a bonus to Mind & the power to better take advantage of your Mana Sources, Mysteries, and the attuning of your Attributes and Class Increases sources' profits by 1.60% * 25 points - Mysteries' power increased by 2% (total of 5% Mystery profit) * 50 points - Mysteries' power increased by 2% (total of 7% Mystery profit) * 75 points - Level requirements reduced by 1 * 100 points - Mysteries' power increased by 3% (total of 10% Mystery profit) * 125 points - Mysteries' power increased by 5% (total of 15% Mystery profit) * 150 points - Sources' profits increased by 0.35% × (attribute points count) * 175 points - Mysteries' power increased by 10% (total of 25% Mystery profit) All Classes benefit from having Intelligence. It may not be the most powerful Skill, it does have some of the most potential boosts to increase profit. The Devourer is capable of enhancing the power of the Mystery bonus, and receives the greatest bonus from Intelligence. The most beneficial rewards are 25, 75, and 100. While 50 & 125 aren't as useful until you have achieved more Attribute Points. Insight Ins unlocks knowledge and power through the Void, increasing the power & potency of Void Entities through Void Mana & the magnitude of Voids. Void mana gained increased by 2.20% * 25 points - Bonus per Void Mana point increased by 12% (additive) * 50 points - Bonus per Void Mana point increased by 10% (multiplier) * 75 points - Bonus per Void Mana point increased by 15% (additive) * 100 points - Next Void Entity spawns 2 seconds earlier * 125 points - Void Mana degeneration reduced by 50% * 150 points - Sources' profits increased by 80% × log10(Void Entities collected) * 175 points - Bonus per Void Mana point increased by 20% (multiplier) Most Classes are greatly benefited from having Insight. The Voidmancer & the Voidfiend gain the most power out of having Insight. The Exorcist may not be able to typically use Void Mana, but the profit base of the Void Mana increases the strength of his Hallowed Clicks, yet it would be safer to fulfill other more beneficial Attributes first. The most beneficial rewards are 25, 75, & 125, especially in the early & end stages. While 150 may not be the most beneficial until much later. Perk 100 is very minor boost, specially late game, but it helps certain challenges. Spellcraft Spc increases the power and strength of spells, especially those of Evocation (spells that usually create Mana or receive Mana). It also increases the efficiency of Incanations and the duration of Summonings. Evocation spells power increased by 2.30% * 25 points - Summon spells duration increased by 50% * 50 points - Incantation spells power increased by 15% * 75 points - Summon spells duration increased by 100% * 100 points - Incantation spells power increased by 20% * 125 points - Accumulated spells starting times cast is increased by 1000 * 150 points - Sources' profits increased by 50% × log10(spells cast) * 175 points - Incantation spells power increased by 25% Most all Classes can benefit from having Spellcraft, where the Prodigy & Arcanist use it the most often. The Interrogator has the most benefits from Spellcraft. The most beneficial rewards are 50 & 100. While 25 & 75 are only truly beneficial at the beginning, and 125 becomes less important as you progress. Park 150 is good in general for all classes but not vital. Wisdom Wis allows the access to obtaining more Spell Shards, which can increase the amount of spell casts, as well as furthering the strength of Pets and Spells that use increase the creation & use of Shards. Shards gained passively increased by 2.00% * 25 points - Spell costs reduced by 10% * 50 points - Shards per click increased by 10% * 75 points - Pool accumulates 50% more shards * 100 points - Spell costs reduced by 10% * 125 points - Pool accumulates 75% more shards * 150 points - Sources' profits increased by 150% × log10(spell shards collected) * 175 points - Shards per click increased by 25% Benefited most Classes, most recognized by Chronomancer and early Voidmancer or prodigy. Greatly benefits the Arcanaworg and somewhat benefits Risen Giant. Though, it lacks credible power in gaining Mana, and is not the best choice for all classes. The most beneficial reward is 25 and 150. While some of the other may not be as profitable, depending on what you are trying to accomplish. Dominance Dom increases the physical forces of the body & Summoning Spells, while increasing power, Criticals' chance & profit, along with Mana per Click. Autoclick Mana profits increased by 2.90% * 25 points - Critical click profit increased by 100% * 50 points - Critical click chance increased by 5 * 75 points - Critical click profit increased by 150% * 100 points - Critical click chance increased by 5 * 125 points - Crit rating increased by 500 * 150 points - Sources' profits increased by 40% × log10(autoclicks) * 175 points - Critical click profit increased by 250% The Druid, Exorcist, Alchemist, and late game necromancer (via patience perk 75) gain the most benefit, alongside the Pixie & Ent, whereas most other Classes do not get any benefit at all. The most beneficial rewards are 25 & 75, even though most of the bonuses are quite beneficial, if even just through the base bonus of Dominance. Patience Pat unlocks the inner power of Idle Mode after not manually using your Orb. This grants superior power and strength to all sources of mana, and furthering the effectiveness of Patience. Idle bonus increased by 3.00% * 25 points - Time needed to switch to Idle mode decreased by 5 sec * 50 points - First click while in Idle mode doesn't reset Idle mode 1 (doesn't replenish) * 75 points - Autoclick 1 time per second * 100 points - Ability to click without resetting Idle mode now replenishes every 10 min * 125 points - Reduces charging time of Spells that charge without Spell Shards by 10% * 150 points - Sources' profits increased by 0.0085% × (total amount of sources) * 175 points - Reduces charging time of Spells that charge without Spell Shards by 15% Greatly benefits all Classes, with the Necromancer, Zombie, and Risen Giant gaining the most power out of it. Umbramancer gains no to extremely minor benefit from this attribute line. The most beneficial reward is 125, whereas the other bonuses aren't very important or powerful. Though, with the highest base power per point, all your excess points (less than 25 points) will find the most benefit here. Mastery 'Mas '''increases character ability power. Character ability power increased by 1.80% * ''25 points - Experience your pet receives increased by 50% * 50 points - Pet ability power increased by 50% * 75 points - Character experience from mana sources increased by 25% * 100 points - Summon spells efficiency increased by 20% * 125 points - Level requirements reduced by 1 * 150 points - Sources' profits increased by 1.5% × character level * 175 points - Summon spells efficiency increased by 25% Uses & Temporary Attributes Attributes also have multiple uses. They are requirements in equipping Tier 2 Pets and Items, they are also used within your progression of Paragon levels and obtaining the Exorcist & Interrogator. There are a few ways to get temporary Attributes in order to better save points and use them in much better situations. Items are one of the most reliable forms of extra Attributes, since they allow you to have them when you need them, and reuse those points in other areas, and can easily be switched out. The Geode also creates temporary attributes that can benefit you for a short period of time. A good example for Temporary Attributes is found in the Item; Legacy, which gives 40 Insight as long as you have 50 Int & 50 Ins. That means you only need 85 Insight + Legacy -> 125 Insight, allowing you to put those other 40 points into another more profitable Skill. Attribute Goals There are a lot of bonuses from Attributes, and there are so many different combinations to choose from. These are some of the most Mathematically beneficial Attribute Goals: Click on the Title/Image to Reveal the Knowledge This section is out of date, and does not account for recent changes like the addition of Mastery. Generic Skills ---- ~Excess Points go into Patience *Patience has the highest bonus, granting the most profit per point, put points into it when no important perk can be gained. +25 Ins *There is a x6 bonus getting 25 Ins at the beginning part of the game (initial base of 2% -> 14% with 25 Ins) +25 Int *Having gives a 60% bonus to all profit, and it quite beneficial ~+50 Spc *The bonus of having 15% increase to Incantations is very powerful 100 Spc *The bonus of having 35% increase to Incantations is extremely powerful 100 Spc + 25 Ins + 25 Int *Add the bonuses together 100 Spc + 100 Int + 125 Ins *Highest non druid, generalist spread of points *If you have completed most of the Challenges, you won't need 125 Spc. *Going forward, 125 Int isn't as beneficial as placing 25 AP into Patience. *Now, you should start placing your points into the most beneficial places for you. ---- Druid After understanding the information & importance of the "Generic Skills" Druid's Important Attributes: Dom -> Int -> Ins -> Pat -> Spc -> Wis The Druid uses Dominance instead of Spellcraft, as he doesn't have access to Evocation spells, and would only need a maximum of 25 Spc until Late Game when Incantation bonus is needed (as the Druid doesn't have any natural Upgrades to Incantation bonus). ---- Demonologist After understanding the information & importance of the "Generic Skills" Demonologist's is more widely used for leveling up Pets, and isn't quite powerful enough to make Mysteries on his own. 100 Spellcraft, 25 Mastery, & 125 Wisdom are great for quickly getting Achievements for pets. ---- Necromancer After understanding the information & importance of the "Generic Skills" Necromancer's Important Attributes: Pat -> Spc -> Int -> Ins -> Dom -> Wis VIP 3 Attributes: ( draenar ) Pat -> Dom -> Spc -> Int -> Ins -> Wis The Necromancer is powerful, but requires time to accumulate his power. After a few days, he can become insanely powerful, especially when teamed up with the Risen Giant. With his Necro's Idle Bonus*Giant's Idle Profit, they make a great team. ---- Arcanist After understanding the information & importance of the "Generic Skills" Arcanist's Important Attributes: Bursting: Spc -> Ins -> Int -> Pat -> Wis -> Dom Stacking: Spc -> Wis Arcanist is quite powerful, especially in using a barrage of spells to either stack or make Mana. Depending on the Play-Style & Pet will depend on the important attributes. ---- Prodigy After understanding the information & importance of the "Generic Skills" Prodigy's Important Attributes: Spc -> Ins -> Int -> Pat -> Wis -> Dom Prodigy follows along the basis of the Generic skills. Though, depending on the Pet & goal will ultimately determine the most important Attributes. ---- Voidmancer After understanding the information & importance of the "Generic Skills" Voidmancer's Important Attributes: Early Game: Spc -> Ins -> Wis -> Int -> Pat Late Game (after ): Spc -> Ins -> Int -> Pat -> Dom -> Wis Voidmancer has many different play styles & important Attributes, that ultimately are determined by the pet & activeness. Wisdom is beneficial for the Early-Game, but after it becomes quite useless. ---- Exorcist After understanding the information & importance of the "Generic Skills" Exorcist's Important Attributes: Dom -> Spc -> Int -> Pat -> Ins -> Wis Dominance is the most important Attribute for the Exorcist, since it increases the power of his Hallowed Clicks, followed by Spellcraft for Evocation & Incantation bonuses. Though Exorcist can benefit from having Wisdom & Insight, they aren't as powerful as placing the points into other more beneficial skill trees. ---- Chronomancer After understanding the information & importance of the "Generic Skills" Chronomancer's Important Attributes: Spc -> Int -> Ins -> Wis -> Pat -> Dom Though the Chronomancer is fast paced and has powerful spells, he may require the use to make a profit. He is great for accomplishing Achievements & Challenges. ---- - Demigod100 // Aparthax*Almighty - Category:Strategy Category:Mechanics Category:Demi Guides Category:Demi Guides Category:Guide